


Snowed In

by adorkabealekendrick



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkabealekendrick/pseuds/adorkabealekendrick
Summary: December 16th, 1989. All students and staff at Westerburg high are currently snowed in until further notice, and have been told to stay in their homerooms. The Heathers and Veronica don't bother with that. In fact, one particular Heather knows this may be the perfect time for something special.
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Snowed In

**Veronica Sawyer x Heather Chandler**

“God, this is some serious bullshit.” Duke groaned collapsing onto Veronica’s locker with a deep frown etched into her features.

“Heather. Off.” Heather snapped bitingly, glaring as Duke immediately stood up straighter and moved.

“Sorry, Heather.”

Veronica shrugged in a nonchalant manner, a small attempt to show Duke that she didn’t mind, looking between the Heathers as she opened her locker slowly and carefully picked up a striped scarf she usually wore whilst walking to and from school.

“Veronica.” Heather scoffed. “I don’t think JDreamy is going to take much notice of you if you’re dressed like a frumpy elf in a stupid blue suit.”

Veronica eyed her as carefully as she had pried her locker open and made a small face. She couldn’t care less about what JD thought, but regardless, she spoke calculatingly “I’m pretty cold. The school’s heating isn’t working.”

“As cold as his dick will be if he sees you in that.” Heather huffed, rolling her eyes as she snatched the scarf out of Veronica’s hands and threw it back into her locker.

“How very.” Veronica sighed, visibly shivering. “Aren’t you guys cold?”

“I’m used to it.” McNamara shrugged. “What I’m not used to is having to spend all night in this dump with a bunch of low-lives.”

“It won’t be that bad. Like a slumber party.” Veronica said lightly, wrapping her arms around herself.

Duke scoffed. “A slumber party for rats.”

“Where are we supposed to sleep? Do they expect us to starve??”

“Ms Fleming said-“

“Ms Fleming doesn’t know left to right.” Heather clenched her jaw.

“Well, she said we have to sleep in our homerooms.” Veronica shrugged. “At least we’re not stuck out there.”

“Are you kidding me?” Duke’s head turned sharply to the other brunette. “I’d rather freeze than share a room with Kurt and Ram all night. In fact, I’d rather be  _ poor  _ than share a room with Kurt and Ram all night.”

Veronica narrowed one eye slightly. “You should think about your priorities.”

“Freezing, poor – same difference.” McNamara waved Veronica’s point off.

“Everybody shut the fuck up.”

Hands on hips, Heather’s eyes practically burned a hole into the lockers in front of her as she thought. The other Heathers waited patiently with their eyes cast down at the grubby floor below. Veronica, however, took the rare moment of Heather being unaware of her surroundings to study this fairly new expression. She followed the gentle crease in between her perfectly manicured brows to her remarkably concentrated emerald orbs and the complete lack of blemishes underneath. Her cheeks were ever so slightly rosy, and it made Veronica smirk as she knew this was going to be the first and last time she’d ever see Heather Chandler look as genuinely cute as she did right now. Grumpy but just as affected by the situation as everyone else, she was adorable. Veronica travelled down to Heather’s pursed lips, red as ever. Her smirk fell as she inwardly sighed and reminded herself to get a fucking grip. This crush was getting far too out of hand, now. Ridiculously so.

Veronica started as Heather suddenly strutted off, enforcing a parting not dissimilar to that of the red sea down the hall. The other three girls gaped at her retreating figure for a moment, until Heather screamed without pausing in her tracks:

“ _ What are you three fucktarts doing?? Hurry. Up.” _

Duke and McNamara scurried after her immediately, spewing apologies. Chuckling to herself, Veronica too stalked off to follow the Heathers. They walked until they reached the gym doors leading to the football field.

“Heather?” Duke asked, confused. “What are we doing here?”

“Christ, Heather. I told you to shut the fuck up, did I not?” Heather huffed. “Wait here.”

Veronica and the other Heathers stood near the bleachers as they watched Heather go through to the changing areas. She disappeared behind bright red doors.

“I had a date tonight, you know.” Duke sighed, throwing her head back once more.

“Yeah, well…”

Duke eyed Veronica. “Well what?”

“It’s snowing.”

“Yeah. No shit, Veronica.”

“I had a game to cheer at tomorrow.” McNamara said, looking longingly out at the white abyss.

“Attention, Westerburg High. Dinner will be served at six pm.” The intercom sounded, making all three of them look up.

“That’s  _ hours _ away.” Whined McNamara.

“Good.” Duke mumbled under her breath.

Before Veronica and McNamara could remind Duke about seeing a doctor for the third time that day, they heard a loud bang. Immediately, the three of them turned to see Heather smirking, strutting over to the doors and twirling a set of keys in her fingers.

“What are you doing with that?” Duke asked, taking a few steps closer.

“We’re slumming in luxury.”

“Sort of defeats the purpose of the word ‘slum’, but okay.” Veronica said, half-smiling at the blonde. Heather only smirked at her, unlocking the doors. She opened them up, letting the harsh winds into the gym.

“I’m shivering  _ now _ , Jesus.” McNamara said, stepping away from the coldness.

“We’re not going far, Heather, man up.”

“Where  _ are  _ we going?” Veronica asked.

Heather only looked at her for a moment, before smirking slightly once more and stepping outside. “It’ll be… _ merry. _ ”

The other two Heathers shared a knowing look. Veronica raised a single brow at them, following Heather out into the cold. “Colour me stoked.” Veronica said softly, squinting through the heavy snowfall and carefully following the taller girl.

Heather walked along the pitch, until she reached a door leading into the guys’ changing rooms. She unlocked it and stepped in, lightly dumping the snow off her heels. Veronica did the same, as did the Heathers who had reluctantly followed them, and she walked over to a little trap door amongst the floorboards and unlocked it with a small iron key.

“After you.” Heather told Veronica clearly.

Veronica looks at her for a long moment. “Heather.”

“Veronica.”

“What’s down there?”

“Why now, telling would only ruin the surprise.” Heather spoke with a glint in her eyes. Whilst Veronica couldn’t decipher what that glint honestly meant, it didn’t exactly pronounce a feeling of excitement within her – dread was more like it.

“Of course it would.” Veronica muttered, taking one last look at the Heathers before taking a deep breath and carefully treading down the steps.

It was pitch black when she reached touchdown, and she was standing on what felt like carpet. More intrigued now than anything else, Veronica stepped aside as she heard the Heathers walking down the steps too. One of them – Veronica couldn’t make out which – felt along the wall before audibly flicking a switch. Veronica blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light, before looking around at the room. It was a lair of sorts – a cabin-style living area with red sofas and armchairs, with a white coffee table in the middle and dark wooden walls. There were poker chips and cards atop the table ( _ ‘typical’ _ Veronica rolled her eyes) and a sizeable mini fridge.

“How do you even know about this place?” Veronica asked, walking over to a loveseat and carefully sitting down. Her eyes bulged as she leant back into the immediate comfort “Holy shit. This is nice.”

“The boys usually hang out in here after a game.” Heather said vaguely, stalking over to the fridge and pulling out a few bottles of soda.

“Sometimes they invite the cheerleaders too,” McNamara explained. “But, you know. I’m head cheerleader so…all three of us go.”

“This is what the school spend their salary on? Isn’t that…completely ridiculous?” Veronica scoffed.

Heather groaned and rolled her eyes, slamming the sodas onto the table and picking up a deck of cards. “Be grateful or get out, Veronica, it’s not that hard.”

“Right.”

Across the next couple of hours, Veronica sat and played card games and poker with the Heathers. It was an odd way of passing time during a snowstorm to say the least, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. The funny thing was, with absolutely nobody around to impress or scare, the Heathers evolved into being fairly normal. Well, perhaps normal was still a stretch, but nobody was particularly horrid or bitingly annoying for the most part. In all honesty, Veronica found it pretty entertaining. Fun, in fact. The Heathers were fun. Heather Duke was – unsurprisingly – incredibly competitive, and it left the other three of them laughing at her serious attempts to justify her losing and rolling their eyes at her gloating whenever she did end up winning. Heather McNamara was the one who, after snooping around the room for a while, turned on the heating and found a cassette player alongside a fairly large stash of cassettes; watching her fairly interpretive dances once she was out in poker was hilarious. And, of course, then there was Heather Chandler. She seemed a little more relaxed, just as controlling but certainly happier. She cheated at as many card games as possible and would half-jokingly sneer at the others when she was found out. She even literally let her hair down, leaving her scrunchie on the coffee table as she and Duke competed to be the reigning champion of poker. With McNamara on Duke’s team and Veronica on Heather’s, she was able to sit right next to her and look over her shoulder at her cards, sharing victorious and cunning glances every now and then. The entire time, Veronica hid her shortness of breath surprisingly well. She didn’t usually get like this, in fact, no: she  _ never  _ got like this. It was just…Heather Chandler was absolutely beautiful. Especially when she let her hair down and smirked and laughed and sighed and bit the corner of her bottom lip in concentration and fluttered her lashes as she counted her chips and glared daringly at Duke from across the table. Especially then.

Eventually, 6pm rolled around, and Heather stacked her chip winnings up neatly on the table and tied her hair back up.

“Heather and Heather, go to the cafeteria and get dinner.” She told her friends, watching as they both stood up and moved to climb the stairs. “And if it’s shit, don’t let me starve!”

Veronica chuckled lightly and sat back against the sofa. She was surprised that she hadn’t been sent to go with the other Heathers but she didn’t dwell on it, too content to care.

“You know, Veronica, you’re not awful company.” Heather said in an almost sultry tone, angling her body to face the brunette’s.

Veronica blushed, looking at her and attempting to hide the beginnings of an admiring smile on her face. “Yeah?”

“You’re actually a lot more tolerable than the Heathers.”

“That sounds almost like a compliment, Heather,” Veronica sighed happily, raising a brow.

Heather merely smiled at her – a genuine, sweet smile Veronica had never truly seen but still felt as though it’s reserved for her – and nudged her softly with her shoulder.

“Try not to get used to it.” She whispered gently, a stark contrast to her usual snappy tone.

“I’ll try.”

**Part 2 soon??**


End file.
